my dreams
by katiesmo
Summary: Lucy wakes up from a nightmare and sees natsu looking looking at her with concern. Will she be able to get over the pain of a abusive father, and move on with the man she loves? Nalu! this is my first story ever


What's up my people this is just going to be a nalu story. this is my first story ever enjoy! Oh and I don't own fairy tale Hiro Mashima douse.

Natzu pov

Ugh… what's that sound? I slowly pulled myself up in bed and looked for the place the sound was coming from to see Lucy whimpering in her sleep with a bead of sweat embedded on her face.

She must be having another bad dream. I softly nudge her shoulder awake.

Her strained eyes jump open with a look of terror seen plainly on her face. I reached over and took her hand small hand gently in mine. Her breath slowly becoming a normal pace as, I looked her in the eye and gave her a reassuring smile. I hope.

Honestly seeing her afraid like this made my insides hurt in a lot of strange ways, that I couldn't protect her from the night mares that terrorizes her. She was always so strong and put on a front of complete strength, but I know everyone needs a shoulder to lean on. And I intend to be Lucy's. No other man can be what I am to her. She looked up at me as she let out a breathy "thank you, Natzu", as she laid her head on my chest.

My breathed hitched in my throat, as she kissed me gently on my cheek. Thank goodness it was dark or else she would have seen me blush.

"You should go back to sleep if you can Luce" I whispered into her ear

"okay" she said as her eyes slowly shut.

A few minutes pass and her breathing becomes a slow pace telling me she is finally asleep again.

Lucy pov

Twenty minutes ago

My dad is standing in front of me with an evil scowl seen plainly on his face. This is how he has looked at me since my mother died. He takes a step towards me. Out of reflex I take a step back.

It's been years since my mother was alive, and since the day she died my father treats me awfully. I feel like he blames me.

I always have this dream. It is about my abusive father finding me after I ran away. It isn't pretty. He always drags me into his office by my hair and throws me against the wall and I fall to the floor in a heap.

"Leaving was a mistake Lucy!" her growls at me through clenched teeth as he pulls me of the floor and punches me in the gut.

"Please, stop." I say in a ragged whisper. Red hot pain sears through my body.

"PLEASE, IM JUST GETTING STARTED!" is bellows before kicking me in the ribs. The next kick he lands right on my face, something goes down my chin, I wipe it off to see that its blood.

Pain is coursing through my every vain as I shakily get to my feet. I stand back up I look him in the eye.

He tries to punch me again but this time I grab his fist and stop him from hitting me in the gut. He seems slightly flustered when I do this. The next punch he throws lands on the side of my head. I fall to the floor a second time.

As my consciousness starts to fade away I see my father looming over me.

"I will never let you leave ever again, you belong to me" my father says to me.

I open my eyes fast searching for my father, only to find Natzu looking at me with a concerned look in his eyes. He leans over and takes my small hand in his big warm hand and gives me a smile that always makes my heart flutter.

"Thank you, Natzu" I say to him. As a lay my head against his warm chest and look him in the eyes and give him a soft smile.

He is always so kind and sweet hearted. It tells me why everyone loves hanging out with him, including me. I lean up and gently kiss him on the cheek.

"You should go back to sleep if you can Luce" Natzu said to me.

"Okay" I say to him as I shut my eyes.

I realized something that night. I don't just love hanging out with him, I love talking to him. Just being with him can make me smile.

Natzu slowly goes to sleep next to me as I whisper minutes later

"I love you, Natzu Dragneel" I say as a look at his beautiful sleeping face.

The end of the first chapter

Thanks for reading please follow

Your author

Katie smo


End file.
